


Territory

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship begins as simply a matter of convenience and necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

Aiden supposes it started as a necessity. He still likes to call it that, although it is becoming increasingly clear to him that that may not be the case for long. 

He is well aware of his build and his present company in prison, and had sought out to be "claimed", so to speak, because with that came safety that he greatly appreciated. He had never expected it to evolve into anything more than a necessity he tolerates to keep everyone else's hands off of him, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was growing rather fond of Sharkface. 

But no matter how fond they were of each other's company and conversation, Aiden was still small and attractive and a territory which had to be marked thoroughly in order to keep him protected from the lonely desperation of those around him. Thus he would be displayed and, though greatly embarrassing, he felt an undeniable rush of excitement knowing everyone could see and hear him like this with his hands braced against their bars. Sharkface rubbed his cock against Aiden's ass teasingly, while wrapping his hand around Aiden's cock and drawing a long low moan out of him. Sharkface smiled; it was rare to get a real reaction out of him, and he loved being able to break through and make him let go.

"That's it, get real loud for everyone. Let them know exactly who you belong you". Sharkface spread Aiden's ass and eased his slicked cock inside with a low groan. Aiden gasped, opening his eyes and tightening his grip on the bars. Some people were trying to not pay attention to them but most were watching with rapt attention, and he screwed his eyes shut again in embarrassment. His cock jumped at the sight though, the reminder that he was so open and exposed where everyone could watch. 

Sharkface fucked him hard and fast, biting down on his neck just shy of drawing blood and mottling him with deep bruises and marks that would make him shiver for days. Aiden's hips bucked into his hand and Sharkface used his other hand to dig red stinging scratch marks down Aiden's back. If he really wanted to Aiden supposes he could suppress his noise, but not with the way Sharkface murmured to him between bites, encouraging him to moan nice and loud for everyone. 

"Let them know who's fucking you, let them know why no one else is allowed to touch you" he growled, and Aiden moaned out Sharkface's name as he grew close to release, fucking his hand faster and more desperately. Sharkface fucked him even faster, pushing them both toward their climaxes. Aiden finally came with a moan that may have been Sharkface's name, and Sharkface came with a growl a few thrusts later. 

Sharkface slipped out of Aiden as he softened, and Aiden welcomed the opportunity to stretch his back again before joining him in one of their cots. His back was going to be sore in the morning on top of everything he was already starting to feel now, but Sharkface was at least aware of his age. He would rub his back sometimes, to ease the soreness growing there from age and rough sex, and though he was inexperienced his hands were large and very warm and carried a sort of care that made it difficult for Aiden to continue considering their relationship to be solely one of convenience. 

Aiden had started this out of necessity, but now Sharkface has wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck and is holding him so possessively and yet so gently, almost lovingly. Aiden tries not to think about the fact that falling asleep like this is so much easier, or the fact that they sleep like this on nights they don't fuck now too. He ignores his growing urge to take Sharkface's face in his hands and kiss him gently.

Part of him knows he won't continue suppressing that for much longer.


End file.
